


Shape of you.

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Deepthroating, Kinky, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: Imagine Adam and Ronan kicking it on this song. (aka in which the writer creates a prompt then writes a fic based on said prompt.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt : http://come-hell-or-highwater.tumblr.com/post/157960166285/imagine-your-otp-doing-it-on-shape-of-you-by-ed Pure smut, touches of dark humor (mostly pointing out the irony of life), various kinks and that's it ! Enjoy.
> 
> PS : I advise you to listen to shape of you on repeat until you're done reading ^^

"Not too loud, though."

Adam struggled to place the speaker at the top of the bed's head. When he succeeded, it didn't look steady. Ronan placed it on the nightstand.

"It will sound just the same," he said.

Adam nodded, taking in a sharp breath. It's not the moment to feel awkward and yet... It's just the two of them, bathed in moonlight. He touched the play button and it pressed itself down with a small click

_"The club is not the best place to find a lover / so the bar is where I go."_

He loves the bold bass, which is a direct consequence of spending too much time in Ronan's car. The song is rythmic enough for Ronan's liking and quiet enough for his. It's a perfect mix of their own tastes. They danced through the first verse. How long they take doesn't matter : the song will play the song as long as needed. None of them wants to feel like they're in a rush either. Adam isn't used to dancing. Hell, he barely even spared enough time for sleeping. Ronan doesn't practice much but he sure knows how to. He guided Adam, who quickly got the hang of it. Learning isn't a problem.

He both loves and despises how effortless it feels. The floor is clear, so he doesn't have to worry about where to place his feet. His hands rest behind Ronan's neck while Ronan's hand rest on his waist- for now. On Ronan's side, he can't help but compare to all the times he heard music in a similar setting. It's quieter, overall. There are no dazzling lights. No loud music, and no louder people. And last but not least, he's not drunk nor drugged. Which makes an enjoyable change.

By the time his mind stops wandering, Adam's lips are hovering close to his. He tightened his grip on Adam's waist before leaning in. Nothing can compare. He is still aware of the bass playing in the background. For once, he's not unable to get what the lyrics say. He's just focusing on something else.

His thoughts turned back to what they were doing when Adam dragged his hands down, following the path of his spine. He pulled away. Adam didn't stop, mirrorring the motion to pull the shirt above Ronan's head. The edges of his tattoo appeared at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. 

"No wonder why you easily get in fights," Adam whispered.

"I don't get it."

Adam traced his jaw with the tip of his fingers. He lacked the words to explain it. Then again, he is a good student but is far from being even a decent teacher. How to explain that humans are compelled to destroy everything that's pretty enough to catch their attention ?

"It's just a thing. Like the dreams or..."

His sentence trailed off. Ronan looked amused, at least. He got the idea. Adam wanted to say too many things with too few words. One of his hands found a way to Adam's bare skin. Adam shivered.

"Do your part, just don't forget to help me back up," Ronan said.

Adam didn't utter a word about destruction, yet Ronan picked up on the metaphor. How he gets hints that easily is a subject of endless wonder to Adam. Physically speaking, humans can't seem to bruise Ronan. Adam eagerly proved that theory wrong, although he did it in a more pleasurable way. Depending on the lightning, Ronan's skin looked like the coldest stone. But it doesn't feel like it at all, much to Adam's delight. Ronan inhaled sharply. Physically speaking, it still hurt. He grabbed a handful of curls then pulled Adam away from his aching neck, the other hand remaining on Adam's back.

" _Shit_ , you've got to leave it some time."

Adam leaned into Ronan's hand, provocatively exposing his own neck to the light.

"How much time did it take to get inked ?"

It's a dead end : being his own man, Adam Parrish doesn't allow any other marks than the freckles and the faded scars he collected on his way through life. Ronan respects that yet Adams taunts him every once in a while. Adam didn't push him when he leaned forward. He closed his eyes, feeling Ronan's breath warming up his skin.

"I'd like to trust you with not teasing as much as you do about me respecting your boundaries."

Adam nodded. "Alright."

Ronan sighed. He brushed his lips against Adam's neck before releasing him. Adam's shirt was discarded shortly after. His eyes called battles. The bones poking through his skin whispered peace. He wrapped his arms around Ronan's neck again. It indeed feels different this time. He feels different, more confident. They kissed again, deep and slow. Adam's back hit the wall. He let out a surprised gasp. He didn't even notice that they were moving around that much. He didn't feel less free than the moment before, though. He grabbed Ronan's ass and bucked their hips together, grinding against his lover to the pace of the music. So, that's what it's for.

"Adam..."

Ronan didn't have the nerve to curse, overflowed by his senses. He followed the motion he was given and felt his shaft hardening against Adam's.

"The bed," Adam said before releasing him.

He wrapped a leg around Ronan's hips. Ronan lifted him and he secured his position. For a second, his back remained against the wall and none of his feet touched the ground. Ronan pressed his lips against his jaw before taking him away.

The distance between them and the bed didn't exceed a few steps. Ronan sat at the edge of the bed before letting him go. Adam remained on his lap to take his belt off. They fully undressed, each one being as vulnerable as ever. Adam left a trail of kisses across Ronan's chest as he dropped to his knees. Ronan sat, allowing Adam to spread his legs open.

"Think I'll hear you over the song ?"

Ronan groaned in response. Adam grazed the inside of his thighs before licking the tip of his member. He always hears Ronan.

"You may lead. I'll clap my hands twice if it gets too much."

"Okay."

Ronan tangled a hand in Adam's hair. Adam parted his lips, ready to take him in. Ronan slowly pushed his head forward. In the meantime, Adam touched himself. He really couldn't explain the thoughts which kept occuring to him— something about being controlled, another one about trust. Basically just trusting Ronan took him to another world.

He was tempted not to move and let Ronan push him past his gag reflexes, but Ronan trusted him with the signal. Once again, he was amazed by Ronan's self-control. He felt a bit guilty when noticing the worried shadow in Ronan's eyes.

"It's too much at once," he explained. "But I want to keep going."

Ronan understood. He left him more time to adjust. This time, they successfully got past Adam's gag reflexes. Then, Ronan pulled him back. Adam didn't close his mouth.

"Still teasing," Ronan noticed.

Adam went to suck the tip of his shaft on his own. Ronan closed his eyes, controlling the rising pleasure.

"I'll have you gagging, I swear."

Adam pulled away. He opened his eyes. A string of saliva briefly connected their bodies. Ronan secured his grip on Adam's hair and bobbed his head back and forth, going a bit deeper each time until he started repeatedly hitting the back of Adam's throat.

"I'm not letting you away before I'm off," Ronan warned him.

Adam moaned, trying to pull his head back but Ronan didn't let him, just as told. Adam started licking and sucking to help him cum, jacking off at the same time. He really couldn't tell what he enjoyed that much here— maybe the fact that he isn't supposed to control anything. It falls under the guilty pleasures label. Ronan let Adam pull back just a bit as precum started to drip in his mouth. Adam tried to pull *more*. Ronan forced him back. He sheepishly kept sucking, swallowing what came. Another pleading, muffled complaint resonated in his chest. He most likely got off a few minutes before Ronan did. He'd do that a thousand times, just to hear the slightly shaken tone of Ronan's voice. Just to feel the trust they shared. And for once— just to feel as though he didn't have the world weighing on his shoulders.

"It's alright ?"

He swallowed the load Ronan had released in his mouth before to nod, unsure of what happened to his voice.

"Fuck, I didn't think I'd enjoy being handled that much."

He wanted to continue that way, totally fine with being a bottom for the rest of the night. They were usually more on the mental side of the relationship. The feelings and all. But tonight, it's about the body. And Adam's aches for attention.

"Come here."

Ronan lovingly pulled him on his lap. He wiped the semen off Adam's body, then cleaned himself up. Then, he carefully laid Adam down. Adam placed his head on the pilllow, calling Ronan in his arms.

" _You_ come here."

Adam's voice is a wreck. Ronan laughed, laying on him. They could stop here, but he wanted Adam to get off once more. He pecked his lips.

"I love you."

It feels like a proper moment to say it. Or rather, not such a bad moment to point it out. Really, either of them could be in a near-death state. Instead, they're cuddling.

"Me too."

Ronan didn't expect an explicit reply. Adam huffed at his surprise.

"Oh, don't act as though you didn't know."

On a sudden impulse, he poked, then pinched the hickey on Ronan's neck, which is barely visible at the moment. Ronan hissed in pain. Adam took his hand away as fast as if he had touched a flame instead. Ronan always makes a point on proving how though he is, often enough for Adam to forget that he can still feel pain.

"For fuck's _sake_ , just because you do not _see_ yet doesn't mean it's..."

Ronan spoke while pulling an average string of anal beads from an opened drawer of the nightstand. Adam successfully fought his urge to apologize and turned to lay on his stomach instead.

"Let me know if it's too much."

Adam muttered a vague agreement, eager to start. He is a hundred percent sure that Ronan rolled his eyes. He doesn't need an extended preparation before Ronan pushes the first ball between his loose muscles.

"It's fucking huge," he breathed out. Ronan made a hesitant gesture as to pull it out. Adam arched his back. He could get used to having that inside but not moving it yet. "Don't," he cried out. "Oh god."

Now he is craving for more. He grabbed the bedsheets, waiting for the second ball to join it's twin. That thing makes him so sensitive. He propped himself up on all four. Laying flat was comfortable to a certain extent : his swollen cock didn't appreciate the treatment much. Ronan gave his aching member a long stroke. He didn't care about the sounds leaving his throat. In this peculiar setting, there's nothing to be ashamed of.

"Keep talking," he begged.

He just loved listening and didn't acknowledge the fact often enough.

"You're doing great. Four left."

"Four ?"

Adam looked over his shoulder. He isn't sure he can handle all of them. Ronan pushed two at once. He gasped. His climax is building up at an unusual speed.

"Hold on a bit longer, okay ?"

"I-I'm trying."

He could get used to that for a few more minutes. Ronan made him lay on his back again then pushed himself in, moving the beads around. Adam felt every single one of them rolling inside as Ronan slowly went back and forth. He became oversensitive to everything— the music, the silk bedsheets around him, Ronan's chest rubbing against his each time he came forward, Ronan's arms under his shoulders, basically each spot where their bare bodies touched. He loved it. He loved it so much.

"Ronan..."

"It's nearly over."

He started to pull the beads out, stretching Adam's hole a bit more each time. Adam's heart missed more than a few beats, pleasure briefly clouding his thoughts. He let go once and for all as Ronan pulled the last bead out. His release was powerful. It left him panting, breathless. What remained of his breath, Ronan snatched it with a kiss.

"Holy shit, you're beautiful."

A beautiful mess, Adam thought. His throbbing muscle still leaked cum. It was a bit everywhere, on Ronan's stomach, on the sheets, on his own hips. Yet he doesn't need to look at Ronan to know that he's not lying. Truth doesn't always hurt, it seems.

"Say it again."

"You're the fairest of them all."

So pretty that even life is compelled to break him down. Adam pulled Ronan next to him and dragged the blanket over them, hiding his delighted smile. The cleaning part can wait. He's too tired for that. Ronan's arm is protectively wrapped around him, all he needs to drift away is a second of silence. Ronan whispered a sentence in his ear before leaving him rest. In Irish, obviously.

"I'll find out what that means," Adam promised.

"Given you still remember about it tomorrow," Ronan replied.

Adam nudged his shoulder. He'll do his best to remember but it isn't a language he's familiar with and the precise words are already fading from his mind. Shortly after, his breath steadied itself and his body relaxed. The best Ronan could achieve was reaching that state between vigil and sleep. Dreaming. Maybe they met again over there. Who can tell ? The music stopped as soon as Ronan fully drifted away, echoeing his last words.

_"I'm in love with the shape of you."_


End file.
